


love me, love me (say that you love me)

by cutiepiehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Wishes, Confusion, Fluff, Happy Birthday Donghyuck!!, M/M, Magical Realism, Wishes, basically donghyuck makes a wish and it backfires, its all very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiepiehyuck/pseuds/cutiepiehyuck
Summary: He waited for the ticking of the clock, right when it hit the exact time he was born, and made his wish.“I wish to be loved.”





	love me, love me (say that you love me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! This is kind of a happy birthday to donghyuck but also i wrote it in like one hour at one AM so idk how coherent it will be so stick with me! hopefully it makes sense and you enjoy it, it's basically all fluff anyways so!! enjoy the cute nohyuck
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/cupidshyuck) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cutiepiehyuck)

Lee Donghyuck woke up on his birthday the same way he did every year. He made himself a nice cup of his favorite tea, scrolled through the happy birthday messages on facebook, and opened the sweet present his mom always sent a day early. (This year, it was a box of his favorite homemade cookies and two tickets to Jeju.)

He finished his tea, sat on his couch, and closed his eyes tight. He waited for the ticking of the clock, right when it hit the exact time he was born, and made his wish. 

His mom had told him the legend when he was six, and ever since then he had been following it exactly as stated. She used to tell him with wonder how if he made a wish at the exact time of his birth on the exact day, a genie would come down and grant it for him. It could be anything he wanted, but it had to be exact. His mom would smile wistfully during the story, pinch his cheeks, and tuck him into bed. It became a ritual, then, even if she didn’t realize. Every year following that he would sit down at 8:57 in the morning, close his eyes, and wish. 

In the early years, it was for superficial things. A new game console (which his mom had bought anyways), his favorite food, the best birthday ever (his 8th birthday, he’d always remember it). As the years went on he wished for good grades, getting into his dream college, and one year, his mother’s happiness. But the last three years had come with the same wish.

“ _ I wish to be loved.”  _

Donghyuck kept it vague, because while he did wish to be loved, it wasn’t just in general. It was one person, one person he had been wistfully pining after for three years and would probably stay that way until they both graduated and moved across the country. 

Lee Jeno. Aka the bane of Donghyuck’s existence. 

The problem was he was  _ perfect. _ In every sense of the word. He was sweet, he was funny, he was handsome and kind and everything Donghyuck had been looking for all his life. Even as a roommate, he always kept the dorm clean and made sure to be respectful of Donghyuck’s space. Not to mention the countless hours of homework help and tutoring.

Donghyuck had the biggest crush on Lee Jeno, and he was absolutely sure Jeno only saw him as a friend. 

It wasn’t a bad thing, Donghyuck loved their friendship more than his crush, if anything. They were partners in crime, linked at the hip and when one was getting in trouble or doing something stupid, the other was likely close behind with a camera. It wasn’t bad because of Jeno, it was just. Disappointing. 

Every boy Donghyuck had a crush on ended up friendzoning him. 

Mark Lee in 10th grade, called him bro right after he confessed. Na Jaemin in 12th grade, rejected his promposal and then asked him to hang out and watch Netflix. Huang Renjun in his freshman year of college, politely declined his date offer and then got him a job at the coffee shop. Not to mention the countless crushes he’s had on all of his older brother’s friends. Every single time, he ended up stuck in the friendzone and still alone and as unloved as ever. He was tired, and he didn’t want to confess to Jeno because he knew it would only end up the same.

So every year, he sat on his couch after his cup of tea, waited for the clock to tick to 8:57 and wished for love. So far, no luck. 

Donghyuck opened his eyes and sighed, going back to the kitchen to make himself a proper birthday breakfast and get ready for class. He didn’t expect anything different, since had been wishing the same for three years with no results. But once, just once, he wanted a love that was requited. Was that too much to ask for?

Donghyuck stuck his headphones in and made the trek to campus, bopping his head along to whatever Michael Jackson song had gotten stuck in his head last night and ignoring the looks he got. He had plenty of time to make it to his first lecture, and then he would head for his shift at the coffee shop. Simple birthday. 

As he slid into his seat, he noticed Wong Yukhei looking back at him, as if he wanted to come up and say something but was stopping himself. He just raised an eyebrow at Yukhei’s antics and pulled out his laptop, sadly too used to the weirdness. 

“Hey Donghyuck-” Oh boy. 

“-listen, I know this is kind of forward and all but do you wanna go out on a date? I’ve liked you for a long time and I think we’d be a really great match and-” What the fuck. This couldn’t be happening, Yukhei didn’t like him, he had a  _ boyfriend _ who would be very pissed to find out that he was confessing his love to another man. 

“Um Yukhei? I appreciate the sentiment, but you have a boyfriend. I hardly think asking me on a date is appropriate.” Yukhei seemed to shake his head in thought, and then looked at Donghyuck as if the clouds had cleared. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Sorry, don’t know what’s gotten into me.” Donghyuck shook off the weird interaction, too focused on getting his education to unpack that mess. He could do that later, with a bowl of ice cream and Netflix on in the background. 

The confession stayed in the back of his mind throughout the lecture, and he was reminded of it every time he looked at the back of Yukhei’s head. It was just. So weird. And unlike Yukhei, who had been dedicated to his boyfriend for several years. Strange. 

The lecture ended soon enough, and Donghyuck was slipping his earbuds in once more for the walk to the coffee shop. He liked the walk, mostly because it wasn’t very crowded during this time of day and the streets were relatively quiet, meaning he didn’t have to crank his music just so he could hear it. Better for his already deteriorating hearing, he was sure. 

“Hey Donghyuck! Wait up!” A voice called, breaking through the peace he was about to descend into. Donghyuck spun around, only to be faced with Felix, one of the few friends he had made within his major. 

“Listen, I really like you and was wondering if you wanted to-”

“Um, I’m sorry, what? This is...you like me?”

“Yes! You’re so cute Donghyuck, I want to go out on a date and maybe we can-” Felix kept rambling in front of him, and slowly Donghyuck’s mind shut down. He had been confessed to twice today, once by a taken man and once by Felix, who he was 100% sure was straight. What the fuck. 

“I’m...I’m sorry Felix, I don’t really feel the same. I hope you find someone who does though,” Donghyuck said, before spinning and walking away as quickly as he could. This wasn’t right, something was going on and he wasn’t sure what it was but he didn’t like it. 

The walk to the coffee shop was much less peaceful with the thought swirling around his mind. He barely noticed when he walked through the doors, running on autopilot as he dropped off his bag and pulled on his apron robotically. He only shook out of his stupor once Taeil tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Donghyuck? Everything okay? You seem a little spaced out,” Taeil said, putting his hand on Donghyuck’s forehead, probably checking for a fever. It was a strange habit he picked up from Taeyong, because he obviously wasn’t sick. 

“I’m...fine yeah, sorry. Off day I guess.” Taeil nodded silently, moving to let Donghyuck work on the coffees. 

“Oh also! Happy birthday Hyuck, feel free to take whatever cake you want, share it with Jeno.” Donghyuck gave Taeil a bright smile and grabbed the small red velvet cake, thanking him profusely as he went to store it in the back. He just had to get through the rest of his shift, and then he would see Jeno and the stress of the day would be over. 

But fate was too cruel to let his shift be easy. 

“What the fuck, Taeil please take this customer if he sees me I’m dead, I can’t even look at him in the eyes oh my god-” Donghyuck ducked behind the counter, hoping to god  _ he  _ hadn’t seen. Because no way did Mark Lee just walk through the doors of their cafe. 

“Hi, um, do you know a boy named Donghyuck? Lee Donghyuck? He’s about my height, he’s kinda loud and funny, and very bright. Someone told me he works here?” Taeil looked shocked at Mark’s words, looking down at Donghyuck cowering under the counter, before looking back up. 

“Yeah he’s not here right now, try again later.”

“Oh, okay, will you just give him this note then? It’s very important.” 

“Sure kid. Do you want some coffee?” Donghyuck swore silently at Taeil’s hospitality and business nature, because he couldn’t just let Mark leave without offering him a coffee. 

“I’m okay, thanks!” Donghyuck waited until he head the door ring, signaling Mark leaving, before he popped up from behind the counter. 

“What...what. Taeil, I’m taking my break. If a few cookies go missing, don’t blame me, I’m having the weirdest day of my life.” Donghyuck gingerly grabbed the note from Taeil’s hands before practically sprinting towards the back, barely even waiting for Taeil’s answer. He could handle Yukhei, he could handle Felix, it wasn’t like he had ever liked them before. Mark. Mark was different. Mark had rejected him. And if this was any indication of how his day had been going so far, he was almost positive the note was a confession. 

_ Dear Donghyuck,  _

_ I know it’s been a long time since we talked, especially after high school, but I just needed to let you know that I’ve had the biggest crush on you since- _

Donghyuck stopped reading there. He’d read enough. This was all too much, he couldn’t take it, he needed to go home and maybe cry or at least eat the whole red velvet cake by himself. Why now? Why today, of all days, did this have to happen. 

“I think you know why Donghyuck.” He jumped at the sudden voice, glancing around frantically until his eyes landed on a small man sitting on top of their oven. He looked...weird, as if the sun was always shining down on him at the perfect angle, making him glow. 

“I’m Ten, I granted your wish this morning. This is what you wanted right?” His. Wish. Right.

Oh fuck, his wish. 

“I wouldn’t say this is necessarily what I wanted, no,” Donghyuck said through gritted teeth, still holding the note tightly in his hands. The man giggled at Donghyuck’s expression, as if the entire situation was humorous, in some way. 

“Well, you know what your mom always said. Be specific.” And like that, he was gone. 

Seriously, his life sucked.

He did eat a few cookies before trudging back out to the front, only to see a bouquet of flowers sitting on the counter, addressed to the ‘Lovely Lee Donghyuck.’

“Lemme guess, it was Renjun?” 

“Close, Jaemin. Although I don’t know why he’s leaving you these flowers when he knows Renjun would throw a fit.” Donghyuck just sighed, taking the bouquet and putting it in the back with everything else. He compartmentalized, decided none of it was genuine, and was determined to finish his shift. He could do this.

Surprisingly, his shift ended without a hitch. He gathered his things, boxed up his cake and high fived Jungwoo on the way out. He just had to make it home. He would be safe then, and his birthday would be over soon, and all this would be put behind him. Perhaps, in a few weeks, he could laugh about the whole thing like it was some fever dream. 

Again, fate really sucked sometimes. 

“Lee Donghyuck! I love you!” 

“Renjun shut up and go back home to your boyfriend!” He ran, ran until he reached his apartment and locked the door. Thank god that was over. 

“Uh, Hyuck?” Fuck.

“Heyyy Jeno, what’s up? What are you doing here?”

“Um we were planning on hanging out remember, to celebrate your birthday since you wanted a lowkey thing.”

“Right! Right, uh, let me go change and then we can get right to that.” Donghyuck tried to remain as casual as he could, considering the circumstances, and he just hoped to god that whatever freaky wish thing ‘Ten’ had done wouldn’t affect Jeno. He didn’t think his heart could take anymore hits. 

“Is everything okay? You seem frazzled.”

“Yep just peachy!”

The door to his room shut with a bang, and for the first time that day, he took a deep breath. He sat down heavily on his bed, closing his eyes for a moment. He really didn’t want this, he should’ve heeded his mother’s warnings and been more careful. Wishes weren’t something simple that you could just throw away, they meant something and they could do powerful things.

“I’m glad you’re finally realizing.” Donghyuck looked up at Ten, who was sitting in his desk chair with his legs up on the desk. Donghyuck just sighed and let his head fall in his hands. 

“I just want to be liked back once. How come I always end up stuck in the friendzone? Am I too good of a friend?” Ten sighed with Donghyuck’s words, shaking his head and leaning over to pat his shoulder. 

“Have you ever thought about the fact that love can come in different ways? Your wish was always ‘to be loved,’ but you’ve been loved this entire time. Through friendship, through brotherhood. Yes, sometimes through romance, although you’ve been a little bit blind to it recently.” Donghyuck looked up at Ten’s words, a questioning look in his eyes. 

“What do you mean? No one likes me like that, unless you count all the fake confessions I’ve gotten today.” Ten laughed, shaking his head. 

“You’re oblivious. Haven’t you thought about the one person who hasn’t confessed to you yet? The one person I didn’t put under your little wish spell despite being the closest friend you have?”

“Jeno doesn’t like me like that.”

“Sure, and I’m not a genie that grants wishes. Maybe if you weren’t stuck in your little lovesick head all the time, you’d open your eyes and see what’s right in front of you.” Donghyuck pondered Ten’s words, because they just seemed so absurd. Jeno had never shown any interest in him past the platonic stages, they were just incredibly close friends.

Except, Donghyuck hadn’t ever gone past that either.

“I’m an idiot, I’ve been giving him platonic only signs this entire time.”

“Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! Go get your man!” Donghyuck watched as Ten disappeared into a puff of smoke before standing up and opening his door. Jeno was still sitting on the couch, a concerned frown on his face. He looked up once he heard the door open, and made a confused noise.

“Hyuck, why is Jaehyun proclaiming his love to you on Twitter, isn’t he married-”

“Jeno, I love you, but please shut up for just a moment. I’ll explain, but I have something more important to say first.” Donghyuck took a deep breath, moving closer to Jeno before continuing. 

“Look, I’ve had probably the biggest, most embarrassing crush on you for the past three years, ever since we moved into the dorms together and you burned soup that first night. Everything about you was so endearing and I just fell so easily. And then we kept getting closer and closer and soon we were best friends and I couldn’t even believe it.”

“I’ve had the worst track record with crushes. They reject me and friendzone me and somewhere along the line I must’ve given up. And so when we became friends, I didn’t even try, I just accepted it. And that’s not fair to you.”

“I’m not sure if you reciprocate, god I hope you do, but if you don’t I understand. I’ll love you all the same.” There was a pause, where Donghyuck was afraid to look at Jeno. Ten had kind of confirmed it to him, but that didn’t mean it was 100%. He could’ve been lying or playing with his feelings. Donghyuck really, really didn’t want to get rejected. 

“You. You...What.” Jeno looked up at him in shock, and when Donghyuck finally met his eyes, he saw them filled with tears. 

“You mean you’ve liked me all this time? We could’ve been dating but we’re both too dense to realize it?”

“Is that a good reaction or?” Jeno laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Yes, Donghyuck I like you so much it’s physically painful, oh my god. Please, kiss me and then we can date and make up for all the lost time we spent being idiots.”

Donghyuck didn’t hesitate, just moved forward and pushed Jeno against the couch. He pressed his lips gingerly to Jeno’s, to test the waters, before pushing further. Pushing his feelings into the kiss, getting out the three years of love he’s endured, the countless rejections and the years of loneliness. 

Kissing Jeno finally felt like the resolution he needed. And the best birthday present he could’ve wished for. 

They kissed until they ran out of breath, having to sit back and pant before laughing, clinging onto each other. Donghyuck slipped his hand into Jeno’s, holding tight. Everything about it felt right, as if this is where he should’ve been all along. 

“I love kissing you, but you have to explain the thing with Jaehyun and twitter.” It took Donghyuck a moment before he burst into laughter, just thinking about the absurdity he went through. 

“I made a dumb birthday wish and it basically ended up with all of my previous crushes confessing to me, even if they weren’t genuine. But hey, I ended up with a boyfriend, so I guess I can’t complain.” Donghyuck smiled, bright and full of love, at Jeno. Jeno smiled back, equally as wide, and the rest of the day felt irrelevant to this moment. He was happy. He was loved. 

-

Lee Donghyuck woke up on his birthday the same way he did every year. He made himself a nice cup of his favorite tea, scrolled through the happy birthday messages on facebook, and opened the sweet present his mom always sent a day early. He woke up his sleeping boyfriend with a kiss, smiling as Jeno blinked up at him tiredly. He sat down next to him on their bed, setting his tea down on the side table. He didn’t look at the clock, didn’t count down to 8:57. He grabbed his boyfriend’s hands and smiled, soft and full of love.

“The only wish I could ever have is you.”

 


End file.
